Pon una sirena en tu vida
by AndieDiggory
Summary: A raíz de una fuerte discusión con Hermione, Ron involucra al pobre Harry para partir a Lago Colindante, la tierra de las hermosas sirenas de fábula. Sin embargo, el resto del colegio, sobre todo las féminas, no está dispuesto a que se marchen sin ellos.


**PON UNA SIRENA EN TU VIDA**

**Capitulo 1 **_O todos o ninguno_

Era un día apacible, el sol había salido con la suficiente fuerza como para proporcionar una mañana luminosa sin resultar asfixiante. La flores de los jardines se desperezaban con suaves brillos producto de las gotas de rocío que los regaban. Algunos pájaros trinaban cruzando el aire, y se podía divisar a Hagrid recogiendo con un rastrillo enorme las hierbas secas junto al huerto de calabazas, donde Grawp perseguía a Fang diciendo: _"perito tener que bañar". _

La primavera despedía al invierno y saludaba de lejos al verano. Se podía decir que era un día perfecto porque, además, no habían clases con motivo del quintésimo… o sextésimo… con motivo del algunésimo aniversario de Hogwarts.

Harry salió fuera y respiró el aire tibio, sintiendo la brisa e incluso paladeando prematuramente los bollos recién horneados del Gran Salón. Se disponía a volver a entrar en el recinto cuando recibió un fuerte empujón y seguidamente un golpe en el hombro.

-¡La has mirado, se te caía la baba! –gritaba Hermione, con el pelo desordenado salvajemente y un gesto extrañamente fiero que parecía de un león lunático.

-¡Perdoooona, por tener ojos en la cara! –gruñó Ron con las orejas rojas y la cara amoratada.

-¡Yo también tengo ojos y no voy por ahí babeando a todo el que se me acerca! –Ron dio un resoplido y empezó a poner caras raras, sonreía como un estúpido y pestañeaba.

-_…es inteligente y, además, atractivo.- _empezó a decir con una voz de pito y ademanes cursis _-¿Verdad, Ginny? _¡JA!

-¡Eso yo no lo he dicho! –se quejó Hermione, a la cual la temblaba el labio.

-¡Vaya que no! Si quieres un guaperas pedante ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer. –en ese momento Hermione abrió la boca más de lo que Harry creyó posible.

-¡Qué estás insinuando? –Ron arrugó el ceño y se cruzó de brazos.

-No te insinuó nada, te lo digo directamente.

-¡Muy bien, señor _te lo digo directamente, _supongo que lo tuyo no es llevar una relación más allá de la primera semana! –Ron se infló y no contestó, Hermione le sostuvo la mirada con fiereza.

-¿Para qué? Las mujeres sois odiosas. Me corrijo. TÚ eres odiosa –Hermione volvió a abrir la boca ofendida, dio dos zancadas y Ron fingió no acobardarse. El dedo de Hermione temblaba señalándole entre los ojos.

-Tú… Tú… -gruñía. -¡TÚ ERES ODIOSO¡TESTARUDO¡CABEZA HUECA¡INSOPORTABLE¡DEL PALEOLÍTICOOOO¡Ni siquiera sabes comer con la boca cerrada!

-¡Mira quien habla! –saltó Ron, con un chillido agudo al que intentó quitar importancia con un carraspeo. -¡Tu no comes solamente para no parar de sermonear a todo el que te rodea!

-¡Estúpido paleto de pueblo maleducado!

-¡Sabihonda pesada e insoportable!

-¡Pues bien, se acabó!

-¡Tú no has acabado nada, lo he acabado yo! –en cada reclamo los rostros de ambos se acercaban cada vez más, como si fueran a empezar a pelearse a cabezazos.

-¡Tú no has acabado nada, sino yo!

Durante unos instantes reinó el silencio, se miraron acalorados respirando abruptamente. Después se dieron la vuelta y caminaron murmurando calumnias hacia el otro.

Harry se había quedado paralizado, con las cejas tan alzadas que le rozaban el flequillo. No tenía ni idea de cómo se las apañaba para ser testigo de cada una de las peleas de sus dos mejores amigos.

A penas diez minutos más tarde Ron y Hermione soltaban insultos al aire en asientos separados, sentados en el Gran Comedor.

-Niñata… -masculló Ron, y sacó de su bolsillo un pergamino con ilustraciones de un paraje natural, lo puso sobre la mesa. –Tenemos que tomar una decisión Harry, no podemos dejarnos mangonear más por ellas. –Harry, quien no creía que Ginny lo mangoneara, empezó a oler la tragedia en el aire.

-¿Quieres bacón? Esta muy bueno…- Harry le ofreció una bandeja de bacón, pero Ron parecía no oír, ni ver, ni oler, nada de nada.

-El campus del Lago Colindante, es maravilloso. –EL pelirrojo señaló el pergamino de la mesa, Harry se bebió de un trago su cerveza de mantequilla y empezó a notar que le recorría un sudor frío.

-También hay mousse de chocolate.

-Te digo que es un lugar fantástico. –Harry insistió con una bandejita de nata con nueces. Pero no había forma.

-Yo estoy bien aquí… -murmuró.

-Siempre quise conocer a las sirenas.

-Métete en el lago –sugirió Harry, Ron le miró de tal forma que el ojiverde se volvió a servir cerveza de mantequilla y a beber abruptamente.

-Eso no son sirenas de verdad. Yo te hablo de las sirenas de los libros…

-Mira, Ron. –se impuso Harry –Yo no tengo ningún problema con Ginny y, sea como sea, no voy a ir a Lago Colindante. –Ron se empezó a poner colorado y su cara se arrugó como una pasa.

-¡SOY TU MEJOR AMIGO YO LO HARÍA POR TIIIII! –Harry cerró los ojos con fuerza pero no le dio tiempo a taparse los oídos, le pareció que el grito le había volado el rostro como si de una caricatura se tratara. –Te pido una semana lejos de las chicas.

-¡Pero yo estoy a gusto con…!

-_¡Yo estoy a gusto, yo la quiero, yo… blablabla, soy muy feliz! –_exclamó Ron. -¿Y que ahí de mí¡Me vas a traicionar por una chica¡Y no me vengas con que es mi hermana! –Harry resopló.

-Sólo una semana. –el rostro del pelirrojo se iluminó.

-¡No sabes como te lo agradezco¡Te lo estaría agradeciendo toda la vida! –Harry puso los ojos en blanco, Ron le agitaba por los hombros. -¡Te levantaría un monumento!

-¿Tú? Ni siquiera sabes levantarte sólo por las mañanas –Ginny se unió al desayuno, Hermione rió a lo lejos y le dedicó una especialmente desagradable mirada a Ron que se la devolvió multiplicada.

-Cállate escoba con patas. –Ginny le tiró un trozo de pan a la cara y después se dirigió a Harry, quien había perdido momentáneamente el sentido de todo en general.

-Buen da, día, Buenos… ¡Buenos días!- se ruborizó, porque siempre le ocurría la misma estupidez de trabarse.

-Buenos días. –respondió Ginny, dándole un suave beso que provocó una especie de mugido en Ron y un suave color grana en las mejillas de Harry.

-Nos vamos a Lago Colindante mañana –soltó Ron, drásticamente. El gesto de Ginny cambió sin ninguna sutileza de la mirada felina de efecto atontador, a la mirada depredadora de efecto laxante.

-¡QUÉ! –Hermione giró el cuello para lanzar su propia mirada con efectos similares, (en Ron, por supuesto), y Harry pensó que podría haberse partido el cuello.

-No ha sido i-idea mía –musitó el moreno, juntando las palmas de las manos.

-¡MAÑANA JUGAMOS UN AMISTOSO CONTRA RAVENCLAAAAW! –Harry pensó que un grito más a lo Weasley y acababa con los tímpanos hechos jirones.

-Pues desde luego tu no eres precisamente amistosa –dijo Ron, diplomático.

-¡CALLATEEEEE¡Esto ha sido idea tuya!

-¡PUES CLARO QUE SÍ¿Pensabas que Harry iba a elegirte a ti, antes que a mí? –Harry miró a Ron con los ojos como faros, estaba metiendo la pata. Ginny se giró bruscamente hacia él.

-¡PUES MUY BIEN, HARRY¡TU TE LA HAS BUSCADO!

-¡Yo no he hecho nada! –suplicó Harry.

-Que yo sepa nadie puede impedir que yo también vaya a Lago Colindante. Y seguro que a Hermione no le importa acompañarme. –Hermione, más que ufanada, asintió con una sonrisa malvada.

-¡No! –exclamó, horrorizado, Ron.

-¡Todo el mundo sabe a que se va a Lago Colindante! –dijo Ginny.

-¡A conocer a las sirenas! –dijo Seamus, apareciendo de la nada y contoneándose con una sonrisa pícara. -¿Vais a ir?

-¡No! –volvió a gritar Ron, a la desesperada. Dean Tomas, Seamus Finiggan e incluso Neville y los hermanos Crevey alzaron la cabeza.

-¡Qué vais a ir a Lago Colindante? –exclamó una vocecilla que respondía, claramente, a uno de los Crevey.

-¡NOOOOO! –sollozó Ron, Harry se echó las manos a la cabeza, hasta hacía unos minutos su vida era perfecta. Para colmo, las hermanas Patil, Lavender Brown y Luna Lovegood, que se había colado en la mesa de los Griffindor, también mostraron un gran interés.

-Muy mal Potter, no se puede programar una salida sin contar con los compañeros –Harry quiso colgarse una soga al cuello al escuchar una voz que arrastraba las palabras a sus espaldas. No le hacia falta mirar a Malfoy para saber que era él, con sus secuaces y _cara de caballo _flanqueándole. –Y más si pretendéis pasar una jornada con sirenas.

-¿Qué interés tienes tú en las sirenas? –escuchó Harry que reclamaba Pansy Parkinson, Malfoy carraspeó y se hizo el tonto, algo que Harry supuso que no le costaría mucho, pues ya lo era.

-Por una vez en mi vida –dijo una nueva voz, la de Fred ¿o George? Weasley –admito que el hurón puede tener algo de razón. –Harry sacó la cara de entre las manos y contempló el panorama, más de una docena de personas tenían la idea de ir a Lago Colindante entre ceja y ceja.

-No puede ser… No puede ser… -lloriqueó Ron, Hermione se levantó de su asiento.

-¡Perfecto, entre más seamos mejor! –se apuntó a las cuerdas vocales con la varita, su voz aumentó estrepitosamente y exclamó: -¿a alguien más le gustaría venir a Lago Colindante¡Puede que hallan sirenas pero… –sonrió con suficiencia, le guiñó un ojo a Ron de la manera más malévola que uno se pueda imaginar y continuó diciendo -¿…no es verdad que también hay tritones?

Grupitos de chicas por todas las mesas empezaron a reír y cuchichear, los chicos asentían y bebían de sus vasos jugos de calabaza o bebidas de contrabando disfrazadas de hidromiel. En menos de un pestañeo Hermione apuntaba a _vuela-pluma _los nombres de la marea de estudiantes que se apuntaba a la salida.

Harry quería suicidarse y Ron probablemente lo mismo. El moreno miró a su amigo con rabia.

-Que mala suerte tenemos¿verdad? –Harry sintió como se le erizaba el vello de la nuca.

-¿Mala suerte…? –siseó -¡MALA SUERTE…¡TUUUU¡TUUU VAS A MORIR¡VOY A MATARTE!

-¡Cálmate, Harry! –exclamó Ron, alzando las manos, pero Harry había desenfundado su varita y le apuntaba directamente entre ceja y ceja.

-¡YO SI QUE TE MONTARE UN MONUMENTO¡PERO ENCIMA DE TU TUMBA! –Ron se levantó y salió corriendo, Harry le persiguió lanzando maleficios fuera de sí.

-¡Todo se arreglará! –exclamó Ron, esquivando un veloz rayo de luz que le chamuscó parte del pelo -¡Cuando estés allí, y veas a las sirenas…!

-¿Sirenas! –increpó Harry, dirigiendo otra lluvia de hechizos sobre su futuro amigo asesinado. -¡Si quiero peces me voy de pescaaaa!

Desde la mesa de profesores Mcgonagall se colocaba las gafas con las manos temblorosas.

-Albus, no pongo en tela de juicio tus decisiones pero¿aun sigues pensando que es oportuno dejar que los alumnos gocen de la libertad de marcharse de excursión en la semana del aniversario? –el director, que parecía disfrutar especialmente del panorama, asintió.

-Mi querida Minerva, lo que no mata engorda –la subdirectora frunció el ceño.

-¡Qué tiene que ver eso ahora! –el director se encogió de hombros.

-Nunca veo el momento de utilizar ese refrán. –la mujer se llevó las manos a la cabeza.–resopló, afligida, observando el espectáculo que se había montado en el Gran Salón y aceptando que Dumbledore era el Director más lunático que había sobre la faz de la tierra.

-A Potter le convendría hacer Yoga –murmuró la anciana. Dumbledore se levantó y pidió silencio en una única y rotunda exclamación. Miró a su colega y la guiñó un ojo.

-Hace mucho tiempo que no veo sirenas.

Continuará…


End file.
